Svarog Gilgamesh
History Svarog is the mighty traveler. He searches the world constantly, looking for powerful opponents to test his mettle against. His father, the war-god Praamzius, was a brother-in-arms with Odin, and taught his son what it means to be a god. However, Praamzius was slain in the legendary battle with Milleniummon, forcing Odin to first assemble the Royal Knights. Svarog grew up alone from then on, becoming entirely self-reliant. In his youth Svarog served Amun-Ra the Varodurumon as his bodyguard. However, Svarog became disillusioned with the bureaucracy and the red tape of serving the Council. He left in anger, exiling himself to the frozen north and the burning deserts. The extreme temperatures and harsh environments toughened Svarog, and he finally digivolved to Apollomon. Since then, he's fought all over the Digital World, as both a hero and a mercenary. For those who cannot defend themselves, Svarog is a super hero, but he gladly takes money from those who can afford it. He single-handedly defeated the monsters Ornismon and Reapermon. Because of his status and reputation, he was among the first the Council contacted when forming the task force to bring in the Royal Knights. Svarog is a god. This means he has tapped into the powerful divine spark within and used it to fully manifest his divine nature, thus becoming a "god." While this does not denote a more extreme or more invincible level of power, it does serve to raise Svarog's awareness of existence, his own included. He can, however, physically manifest his divine power in the form of his essential essence; in Svarog's case, the elements of the sun, fire, and war. Personality Svarog (often called Gilgamesh) is the embodiment of the burning power of the sun. He is intensity incarnate. He knows his power and knows how great it is. He lives his life as if on the surface of the sun, brimming with focus and power. He is capable of great warmth and camaraderie, but also unyielding anger and vengeance. He is passionate in his beliefs, which mostly consists of him being great. Furthermore, he views his godly/divine status with a great amount of pride, and is always looking for the next fight; the next challenge to overcome. Svarog can, however, be very passionate in other...activities. He believes that fire is a fixed phenomena in all aspect of his life, and lives according to the laws of flame. Unholy Crusade Svarog was an uneasy addition to the Peacemakers. He had no love of peace, proclaiming himself a god of fire and war...and he certainly brought this aspect to the forefront. His fiery temperament often brought him to clash with the other Peacemakers, but he was always one who could be relied on to pull through when things were difficult; often fighting past the point of exhaustion. He would later council Thor on the process of unleashing and manifesting his divine nature. He fought alongside the Peacemakers until the unsealing of the Mikaboshi. Svarog recognized that they were all hopelessly outmatched and appeared to sacrifice himself to buy the Peacemakers a window of escape. His demise, however, was exaggerated, and he returned during the Mikaboshi's final assault on Avalon to aid the Peacemakers in stopping him once and for all. After the battle Svarog revealed that his return to life was only temporary, and he once more vanished in a flash of fire. Relationship with Other Characters Navigation Category:Unholy Crusade Category:Peacemakers Category:Gods